The present disclosure relates to a remote control device that remotely controls an electronic apparatus and a communication system, and more particularly to management of the remaining power of a remote control device.
Conventionally, a remote control device remotely controls an electronic apparatus by transmitting an operation signal to the electronic apparatus in response to user operation (operation given by the user). When the remaining power of such a remote control device becomes insufficient, the remote control device may not be able to transmit an operation signal. It is therefore important to manage the remaining power of the remote control device. In general, a remote control device is provided with a battery as the power source. When the battery becomes weak, the battery is replaced (or charged) to solve the power shortage.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-199787 (Patent Document 1) discloses a remote control device requiring no battery replacement. This remote control device includes a coil, a metal body capable of reciprocating inside a coil-wound portion, and a storage section (capacitor). The capacitor successively stores a current generated in the coil by electromagnetic induction occurring when the metal body reciprocates inside the coil-wound portion. The electric power stored in the capacitor is supplied to an electronic circuit in the remote control device as drive power.